Eleven
|-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Summary Eleven is the child of Terry Ives, who participated in MK Ultra during the '70s. Unknowingly she became pregnant with Eleven sometime during the experiments with psychedelic drugs and sensory deprivation. During birth via cesarean (c-section) Dr. Brenner kidnapped Eleven and she was raised in Hawkins National Laboratory (Department of Energy). Eleven was experimented on due to inheriting her mother's psychic abilities and since she had no birth certificate, she was the perfect human test subject. The experiments that Eleven took part in involved seeing what she could do with her powers and how far her powers could go. One of the earliest experiments involved crushing a Coke Cola can with her mind. She succeeded in doing so, but it gave her a nose bleed that only she was concerned about. The next known experiment involved manipulating a living creature. The test subject that was supposed to be affected by Eleven's powers was a long-haired, white cat. The cat hissed throughout the experiment and Eleven was too upset to do anything to the animal. As a result, Eleven ripped off the electrodes from her head and refused to do anything. As punishment, two guards dragged her out of the testing room to solitary confinement by Dr. Brenner's orders. Before they could lock Eleven away in the solitary confinement cell, she threw one guard into a wall, creating a crater behind him and snapped the other guard's neck, killing both of them. Eleven cried in the doorway of the cell as Dr. Brenner came to take a look at the result and was pleased that she could indeed use her powers on living beings. Another experiment involved eavesdropping in on conversations. It had three parts. The first part involved listening in and repeating some words that a man, located somewhere else in the lab, was reading. She was able to listen in on the conversation, and to Dr. Brenner's surprise, was able to project the man's voice over the speakers that were present in the testing room. The second stage involved dropping in on a Russian agent in an unknown location. For this, Eleven was placed into a sensory deprivation tank and outfitted with a breathing helmet. She successfully dropped in on the Russian agent speaking to someone via a mental void. Unknowingly, she came across a mysterious creature and it terrified Eleven. The second stage of the experiment was immediately aborted. The third stage, in response to coming across the creature, involved coming into contact with it on purpose. The deprivation tank was set up once more and Eleven went back into her mental void. There she saw the creature hunched over an egg and walked up to it. The moment she made contact by touching its back with her hand, the experiment went horribly wrong. The result of coming into contact with the creature, a rift was opened between the real world and the Upside Down. During the mass panic in the lab and the killing spree of the creature, Eleven escaped the lab. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 8-B with powers, likely higher Name: Jane Ives, Jane Hopper (from birth certificate made by Dr. Owens), Eleven (011), El Origin: Stranger Things Gender: Female Age: 12 in season 1, 13 in season 2, 14 in season 3 Classification: Human psychic Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Levitation when using telekinesis, Telepathy (This allowed her to hear what people are talking about through radios), Biokinesis, Astral Projection (By blindfolding herself she can enter a mental void which allows her to see people, and what they are actively doing or saying), Clairvoyance (She can track a person down with a photo of them), Rage Power, Portal Creation (She was able to open a gate to the Upside Down dimensionand later on close the gate), Light Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation (Causes lights to flicker or overflow when using her powers), Magnetism Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She turns the Demogorgon to dust), Technology Manipulation, Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level physically (She is a 13-year-old girl). At least City Block level+ with powers, likely higher (Opened and closed the Gate to the Upside-Down, which was stated to require more energy than mankind could generate. Effortlessly defeated the Demogorgon who is supposedly capable of the same feat, and ragdolled a weaker physical manifestation of the Mind Flayer while she was at full power) Speed: Normal Human, Unknown attack speed with powers (Shown to activate seemingly instantly, though a concrete number cannot be established) Lifting Strength: Regular Human physically, at least Class 5 with telekinesis (Flipped a moving van upside down and pulled a train car) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level, likely higher (survived attacks from a Flayed/possessed Billy) Stamina: Average physically. Unknown with powers (Too inconsistent to determine accurately) Range: At least tens of meters with telekinesis, Universal+ with astral projection (connected to the Upside Down to find Barbara and Will, located the Demogorgon while it was in the Upside Down) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, though trained in survival skills and communicating with Morse code. Weaknesses: Her powers exhaust her physically and she starts bleeding from the nose and in extreme cases, the ears if she uses them too much. Feats: *Made contact with the Demogorgon, Will, and Barb's body while they were in the Upside Down and she was in the real world. *Opened and closed the Gate. *Crushed the internal organs, such as the brain, of multiple agents at once. *Created a crater when she threw a guard against a wall and then snapped another guard's neck. *Killed the Demogorgon via disintegration. *Defeated the Mind Flayer. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void:' Eleven can enter a blank mental space where she is able to view the target's current appearance, movement, speech and location, though she cannot interact with them. She formerly required required sensory deprivation to enter the Void, but her powers improving later allowed her to do so just by concentrating while blindfolded, then afterward simply concentrating with her eyes closed. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Stranger Things Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Psychics Category:Good Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Heroes Category:Netflix Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Technopaths Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8